I've Got You Under My Skin
by caretoexplain
Summary: The Curse breaks causing everyone to gain back their memories.. even Emma. (AU, SwanQueen and Be warned Emma is darker).
1. Eye of Earth

**Disclaimer****: I don't really own Ouat.**

**If I did, Swanqueen would have happened.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Eye of Earth**

* * *

**-Regina-**

She did it.  
Emma did.

She kissed his forehead and he woke up.

I saw her whispering something in his ear.  
I think she told him she loved him, because when he opened his eyes the first thing he said was "I love you, too."

I tried, but I couldn't stop smiling. They looked so beautiful.  
It was true love's kiss. You could feel it in the air.

I took a slow breath while my heart pounded like mad "You did it."

But Emma wasn't listening "Henry, what's going on?"

"The curse" Henry said "I think you broke it!".

"No." My hands were trembling "No!"

"If I were you, your Majesty, I'd find a place to hide."

I'm not even sure who said that. _I need to get out of here._

"Henry... no matter what you think, no matter what anyone tells you, I do love you."

And then I ran.  
I wanted to hug him so bad but I couldn't.

* * *

**-Emma-**

_'Bow to the queen's daughter._

_Princess Emma.'_

I don't think _this_ ever happened.

Henry's book...

I didn't read much of it but the part with Snow's daughter.. It didn't happen like this.

_'Daughter of King James and Queen Snow White.'_

I'm sure it didn't.. The baby got teleported through the tree and then..

_'The first child and noble heir to the throne of the enchanted forest'_

_I remember now._  
I'm the heir.  
I'm of noble blood.  
I was born to be queen.

* * *

**-Regina-**

I was in Henry's room, when I saw it.

My face probably looked horrible from all the sobbing, and my hands were trembling, but the purple smoke gave me hope.

Magic is coming.

"Hello, Regina"  
It was Emma's voice, but not its natural confused tone. It was much more confident... and a little amused.

I turned around, and there she was behind me.

I didn't even hear her cross the room over the sound of the angry mob outside my door.

_How did she get in?_

I tried to keep the last shred of my dignity by trying to sound like I wanted her dead.

"Did you come here to finish your job as the savior? Get rid of 'the evil queen' so everyone can live happily ever after?"

But what I said just came out weak and scared.

She didn't reply. She didn't speak. She just stood there looking me in the eye.

And for a second I was back in the enchanted forest, locked up in my room after mom told me I'll never be anything in my life if I didn't do exactly what she said.  
I was probably going to join both my parents wherever they are very soon.

Emma took a deep breath and started to walk towards me, eliminating my personal space.

Her eyes were dark. Very dark.  
For the daughter of Snow White that is nearly impossible.

And _it scared me_.

I felt my feet start to move on their own account towards the wall.

I tried to compose myself.

_Why am I so scared of her right now?_

_What is happening to me?_

I felt the cold wall of Henry's room on my back.  
There is nowhere to go now.  
Only air between us.

I felt her soft skin on both my wrists as she pushed me further into the wall and placed me in a Christlike position.

"What are you doing miss Swan? Let go of my hand! Now!"

I had to try and control my breathing because my heart was about to leave my chest and explore the outside world without using any magic.

And I tried to fight her off - to make her let go - to free myself, but my hands weren't responding. I was fixed in this position and I couldn't move.

I think Emma saw it in my eyes- How confused I must have looked because she gave a little smirk and whispered,

_"Magic"._

Her face was closing the distance.

Her body was pressed against me.

I could feel her breathing on my neck.

"You have to understand Regina-"

"-There is nothing to understand! You are just like your-"

"-You are mine"

That was it. My brain was empty. My heart stopped beating.  
Emma was the only thing stopping me from falling.

"We should go"

And golden smoke blinded my vision as Emma teleported us away from the house.

* * *

**a/n:** I wrote this in my math class and I didn't want it to go to waste, that's why it's kind of short and awkward.

If you liked this, or disliked this, do review and tell me what you think and what might happen.


	2. When in the Circle, that is Home

A/N:

Please direct all your feelings for this chapter (can I even call it that?) towards my history teacher who kicked me out while I was writing it.

* * *

"Home is the nicest word there is."

― Laura Ingalls Wilder

* * *

**Chapter Two: When in the Circle, that is Home.**

* * *

**-Regina-**

It took me awhile to understand what was going on.

The last time I got teleported by myself or someone else was so long ago.  
28 years to be exact.

I actually felt more comfortable in Storybrooke without magic that allows teleportation. It felt so good to just walk and admire the town I created.

Whenever I used to teleport in the enchanted forest, I used to get this awful headache which I learned to ignore.

It was even worse when someone teleported me.

In those mere parts of a second that I got teleported by another person's magic, I would always feel like someone just put me in a box, and threw me down a hill, but the worst part was that my lips wouldn't move to scream for help.

The first time I got teleported by my mom, I remember crying.

She was not pleased and she made sure I knew.

But when I got teleported in Emma's golden smoke. I felt like I was on top of the world.

Everything was so calm and peaceful, being held so close to someone as soft and warm as Emma in a mass of golden yellow.

_I felt like the sun._

She may be the daughter of Snow White and nothing good can come out of that, but she does some really beautiful magic.

I hit the ground again - cold, alone and very quiet.

_tick-tock. _

No hint of people thrilled at the idea of being reunited - No angry mob's curses - No crazy car driver that just figured out he was living on the other side of town from his fairy tale family.

_Nothing._

This place is too calm during this crazy situation in town.

The only dim light was coming from outside through the clock.

It was ticking just past 8:15.

I went ahead and fixed my skirt-my hair and took a deep breath, while searching for the way out.

There was magic now, and Emma was obviously using it.  
I tried to do a simple fire spell with my hand.  
Nothing.  
Concentrate. Concentrate. Concentrate.  
Nothing.

"see, I knew you would feel better here."

It was Emma's voice, but I wasn't sure where it came from.

"I'm sure you can handle facing a few angry people now."

_No, I can't. I can't. I can't._

I took another deep breath, turning my head. She wasn't behind me.

Turned again and she was standing right in front of me. "What do you want miss Swan?"

"I want you to come with me."

"Why would I go anywhere with you?"

_Magic? I thought you were the daughter of Snow White. _

_You don't use magic._

She laughed walking towards me, reaching out to touch my hand. "I'm not asking"

I pushed her away and took three steps back, Trying to summon a fire ball.

She raised her hands in the air.

"Even if you had magic here, Regina. I'm much stronger than you"

_I can't move._

She must've paralyzed me with a spell.

"Let me go!"

She leaned forward like she was going to hug empty air and I came flying into her direction.

"Let. Me. Go. miss Swan!"

I think she was trying to hug me.

"Shut up, Regina."

And I did.

I can't even remember the last time I was hugged by someone. Not even Henry.

"Soon my parents will take their rightful place as queen and king and you'll be by my side."

* * *

If you are reading this, do review, it helps me write more things for you to read.


End file.
